I Wish I Never Knew
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: A school trip for Alex and Tom goes array and Tom finds out the nastier side of Alex being a spy. Warning Murder.
1. Mr Watt

**I Wish I Didn't Know**

Mr Watt

_Mr Watt's P.O.V._

It was the end of term. They were finishing year eleven. The physics teacher, Mr A. Watt, had decided that before the exams his students should have time to relax but to clear it with the Headmaster, Henry James Bray, so made the excuse that the children needed to see the velocity of the Go-Karts in motion and this practical would help them with their theory in the finals.

The Headmaster had warned the new teacher who had only started in the March about Alex Rider. Mr Watt was in no ways a stupid man and could see in an instant that the fair haired boy was not a druggy, nor mad, he'd considered criminal or simply too bored for his intelligence but when taking him for catch up lessons since March (when Alex was there) he soon realised this wasn't the case he was no more or less intelligent than anyone else and he was a good kid who worked hard so that ruled out criminal.

But there was something in the sixteen year old's eyes which reminded him of his grandfather who's served in the Second World War. A dark, seriousness which portrayed the fact that he'd seen things he'd never forget. He found that the child was closed and didn't like people prying into his life.

He'd seen cuts and bruises after his mysterious absences. He briefly wondered whether he was being abused but after seeing his relationship with his guardian, Jack Starbright, he quickly discarded that notion. He wondered whether the boy was really ill but after seeing him play football for the school team briefly last month, before being off for three weeks, he knew it was wrong.

Alex Rider was an enigma wrapped up in a Riddle.

But if there was one thing that Mr Watt loved it was the pursuit of knowledge he'd set out to find the truth and find it he would.

Currently they were at a MacDonald's for a quick lunch before heading back to the track for the afternoon. He was watching two of his boys; a grinning dark haired boy with bright, piercing blue eyes, laughing and chatting amiably to the other boy who had light blonde hair, dark brown eyes which were all too serious, and was looking around warily as though he expected to be attacked at any moment. These two boys were Tom Harris and Alex Rider.


	2. Alex

**Alex**

_Alex's P.O.V._

I was keeping an eye out for a tall, dark haired woman with green eyes she was supposed to be showing here. She'd said so in a swanky restaurant on the Thames last night, called _Les_ _Chanson_, there was supposed to be a massive drug deal going down between the green eyed woman who had a real name but was known better as The Song and an ex-Scorpia agent by the name of Doctor Marx.

Tom had noticed my inattention but had decided to ignore it. We had this mutual unspoken understanding, if he didn't question what I was up to he didn't need to know the darkness of my life which he saw reflected in my all too dark eyes.

I felt my work phone vibrate in my secret pocket in my MI6 issued, bullet proof trousers.

Getting up suddenly and attracting the notice of both my teachers and pupils alike I announced my sudden need to go to the toilet. With the look Tom was giving me he knew exactly what was going on.

Locking myself in a cubicle I spoke softly, 'Agent Rider, here. Who is this? You're distracting me from my business with The Song and The Doctor.'

'Agent Rider there's been a change of plan The Song and The Doctor are meeting at _Les Chanson_,'

'Right I'm there,' responded myself, the teenaged spy.

This is where my luck came in handy _Les Chanson _was only a street away and there was window in the bathroom. Climbing out, I quickly ran to the car park avoiding any of MacDonald's windows.

Hotwiring the fastest car there – a red convertible – I took out my spy stuff donning the sunglasses so The Song didn't recognize him, luckily I had had twenty-four hour hair dye to make me look like her favourite dark haired youth.

Spinning around the corner the young super spy saw the restaurant. Ignoring this I sped round the side alley.

My mission had been clear from the outset I was to kill her she was trouble and there was no way to pin anything on the Italian Mafia Don's daughter. I was to bring in her contact so that he could be interrogated over Scorpia, what was left of it.

Breaking suddenly I dived out of the window gun and tranquilizer dart in hand. There was a short, pudgy man obviously trying to feel the tall, beautiful, green eyed woman up. In any normal situation I would be angry at him but I had turned off my emotions like Scorpia had taught me almost two years ago.

The two people turned to look at me. I gave the woman a cold smile, 'hi Birdie darling,' I said which only her lovers could call her. In one swift moment I silenced her with a bullet to her neck (less blood) she caved in one sudden moment suitcase of drugs still in her hand. As they hit the floor the suitcase opened showing white powders in clear packets.

The man with watery, grey eyes which reminded me shockingly of Alan Blunt's growled diving at me with well practiced moves. I may be the more physically fit but this man had years of practice on his side. I dodged a kick in the groins dropping the tranquilizer and ducked a blow to the head. He hit me in the side of the face causing blood to mingle with The Song's (I of course did not realise this until much later).

When he came to hit me again I grabbed his hand pulling him over hearing his spine shatter hearing his yells I picked up the tranquilizer and shooting him once in the neck I quickly placed them back in my back in my bag.

I contact my tail who gives me a salute and drives away with The Doctor leaving the red convertible (being conspicuous) I quickly pull myself into the bathroom again and an unexpected sight meets me.


	3. Tom

_Tom's P.O.V._

Alex had been gone little more than two minutes when Miss Bedfordshire suggested that Mr Watt check to see if Alex was still there. A furious Mr Watt came to tell the secretary that all the cubicles were free but there was an open window.

Tom had to hand it to Alex he really knew his stuff (well you'd expect that from a teenage spy, well any spy). But he also knew how to make teachers irate, as well as homicidal maniacs, spymasters, police and the general public he now realised by the fact that five minutes after Alex had left a young man in his twenties walked out with his beautiful peroxide blonde girlfriend only to come charging in saying he'd seen some young, hoodlum steal his brand new, sports car.

When the police showed up after Alex had been gone ten minutes and asked for a description the young man who'd been ditched by his girlfriend gave the description of a blonde teen with brown eyes.

Tom heard the teachers groan as they stepped forward to explain that one of there group, Alex Rider, had run off and fitted the description so that when Alex arrived back half an hour after he left walking through the toilet doors as if nothing had happened he was immediately seized by the police.

Looking around in surprise, 'is something the matter officer?' asked Alex with such an innocent look that if Tom didn't know Alex was a professional liar then he would have believed it. As it was Tom knew Alex could lie and say white was black so by the end you'd believe it.

The Officer wouldn't know what had hit him, thought Tom wryly.

'Did you go for a joy ride?' asked Kim (a bimbo classmate). Tom was faintly annoyed what did anyone know about Alex's life.

Alex looked around in surprise, 'joy ride?' he asked looking shocked.

'Did you borrow Mr Roux's red convertible?' asked the Office.

'You mean the one we saw on the way in?' asked Alex.

'Yes, Alex,' said Miss Bedfordshire tensely.

'No I just saw an old friend outside and we had a quick chat,' said Alex smiling sheepishly, 'sorry I should have told you, sir,' he said looking at Mr Watt, 'I just didn't want to miss her,' he said.

'Can I have the name,' said the Officer coolly.

'Sure,' said Alex, 'Rosie Fray, her number is 07766987058.'

'Right, sorry, for your time,' said the Office uncomfortably, 'we should take this to the station Mr Roux.'

Tom couldn't believe that Alex had lied his way out of this one. But the Officer and Mr Roux left. Tom and Alex took a seat away from everyone else, 'did you steal the car?' whispered Tom.

Alex grinned leaning back on the seat lazily but eyes flickering around as they always did. Tom had the feeling that no matter how relaxed his friend may appear he never really was, 'sure,' he said.

'Cool,' he grinned.

Alex didn't reply grimacing whatever had happened was not good.

That was when news came over the radio that one Roderick Roux's car had been found by the body of a dark haired woman and people in the area should be wary her murderer was likely to be around to get rid of the gun.

Tom turned to look at his friend who was feigning shock not looking in the least bit guilty.

Tom was horrified.

He ran to the toilet and promptly threw up his shake and burger. He didn't hear Alex follow him in.

'Tom,' said the fair haired boy quietly.

'ALEX!' shouted Tom, 'you … you,' he whispered taking a back step and ending up on the toilet seat.

Then walking forward he grabbed the boy's hand pulling up the jumper he saw blood splatters from where the woman's blood had got over his skin, 'Alex you killed someone?' he whispered.

'Yeah a drug dealer which my people needed out of the way,' said Alex without a trace of remorse.

'What happened to my Al?' asked Tom.

'MI6 killed him,' replied Alex glancing warily around.

'You're telling me,' muttered Tom.

'Tom this isn't the first person I've killed, no will she be the last,' he said quietly.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I don't talk about the messier aspects of my work.'

'I wish I never knew,' said Alex.

'I know,' was all Alex said.

Walking back to their group Tom could just remember thinking "ignorance is bliss".


	4. Jack

_Jack's P.O.V._

Jack had been in Tescos when the school rang to inform her that Alex had gone missing from yet another trip she had been warned that anymore skipping on trips and he'd be banned from all further extrusions.

Jack hated it when Alex did stuff like this but knew that it was Alex and he'd be fine. Otherwise she'd personally kill Alan Blunt and Tulip (she snorted at this) Jones.

She had known Alex had been doing something for those people but he hadn't told her what, which was unusual.

She arrived home and began to make her lunch while doing the cleaning. Then she got the phone call from Police Officer Anderson saying that he'd been suspected of stealing a car from MacDonald's car park at this she mentally groaned placing her hands _oh Alex_ she thought but assured Anderson that her ward had nothing to do with it.

Maybe the Officer had heard the hesitation or lack of conviction in her tone or maybe he'd dealt with cases where those who cared about the wrongdoer wouldn't believe or refused to let the child go so lied to the police, or all of those. But Officer Anderson didn't seem to believe her.

Well she supposed that Alex's record was against him but she wasn't going to tell this stuck up Brit who knew nothing about Alex's life, trials and suffering this.

Then around half an hour later she got a call saying that the charges had been dropped due to new evidence. Jack knew this would be due to MI6.

Then after another hour a plain clothed cop asked whether he could come in after seeing his ID (something Ian had drilled into her she knew why now but supposed it was his brother's military background at the time). It introduced him as Detective Chief Inspector Frank Miller.

Jack felt a thrill of foreboding after reading this.

What have you go mixed in this time? She thought but out of fear of looking suspicious she stepped aside and let the DCI in.

'Where is Alex John Rider?' asked the man.

'On a school trip,' said Jack nervously.

'Could he get a gun from anywhere?' asked the DCI.

_Yes,_ thought Jack, 'no,' she said after a moment.

'There's been a woman shot down dead and your ward's blood is all over her,' he said seriously. 'And the car he was let off stealing was found at the scene of the crime. We need to question him.'

'He's not here and he's no killer,' she scowled wishing that were true.

'You'll have to come down to the station as a guardian,' said the man.

'Fine let me grab a coat,' she said angrily.


	5. Miss Bedfordshire

_Miss Bedfordshire's P.O.V._

I was watching Albert and the thirty-two Physics students go around the track when suddenly they were all directed into the side lane.

Alex Rider was the first to notice something was wrong he looked around with a trained eye which anyone could see he had a habit of doing. His eyes widened, frowning looking behind the young secretary.

Behind her was a squadron of policemen and two inspectors she supposed it was about the murder. She was impressed that they'd got here so quickly. Then she realised that that meant that they would be near the murderer looking at the children she realised that they were all looking around chatting looking excited at being involved with a mystery like this.

Except two.

Tom Harris was standing looking frightened and casting Alex repeated glances until Alex gave him one glance and he shut up.

Alex on the other hand was leaning against the fence looking like nothing interesting was going on. She wondered about this.

But when she realised the older plain clothes man was walking towards her, 'hello are you Miss Jane Bedfordshire, secretary of Brooklands Comprehensive?'

'Yes, sir,' she said nervously.

'I'm DCI Frank Miller may I ask which of these bags are Alex Rider's bag?'

Jane pointed out the dark grey rucksack that Alex owned he nodded and then went rummaging through the bag he brought out a wallet full of money (not all British) Jane frowned was this where he was going when apparently ill … on holiday.

She'd have to talk to Jack about that but no she often saw Jack at the shops … so … what?

He pulled out Alex's bright blue phone, a pair of sunglasses, contacts, a few wigs, make up, and trainers to make you taller. There was a pencil case and zit cream, which was strange since he'd never, had a zit in his time at Brooklands. Some tablets with strange names and medicines.

'Do you know if Mr Rider is ill?' questioned the DCI.

'Not to my knowledge but there are rumours that since his uncle's death but I never believed them,' said the young woman, 'he seemed fine but older every time he leaves school with sick. His doctor always sends sick notes but no one's that ill!' she said. 'People say that he's been doing time or has had a mental breakdown but he seems perfectly sane.'

'Well he has a record but has never had to do time for some unknown reason,' scowled the detective.

Then he came to several books that seemed to be glued together because of how wet they were and a game boy.

'Well that seems all in order,' said the detective, 'now may I talk to Mr Rider?'

'Yes sure,' said the very confused secretary.

_Alex's P.O.V._

I was called out of the line of milling students at this Tom gave me a worried look one which I mirrored.

I walked nervously, not that it would appear to anyone visibly that I was, to the two plain clothes police officer. The older one with building, grey hair and hazel eyes to match gave me a serious look and asked me about the woman I had shot this morning.

I feigned ignorance, of course. Then he ordered me to stand still as he searched me which made me fearful after all if he found my gun or looked at my sleeves he would see in an instant that I had murdered the woman without knowing the full story of drugs, assassins and spies.

I stood still trying not to put my life training to good use as felt his way up my leg until he got to my secret pocket. Frowning he felt my phone pulling open the hidden zipper he found that he could not access my phone with it being fingerprint sensitive and all.

'What's the phone for?' he said shortly.

'Emergency calls,' I said which was true but I didn't tell that it was for me.

'Like what?' said the police man.

'Oh end of the world kind of thing,' he said jokingly but it was true.

'This is a murder enquiry not a joke,' said the officer.

_Miss Bedfordshire's P.O.V._

Jane choked, she had thought it was something else what did Alex have to do with a murder enquiry.

Alex it appeared was shocked too, 'murder enquiry?' he asked.

'Your blood was found on the deceased victim,' said Miller.

'My blood, but I've not been anywhere near the girl,' said Alex looking like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

'Indeed,' said the detective coldly.

Miss Bedfordshire was shocked she had known Alex since he was eleven. She knew that his death had hit him hard but he couldn't have changed that much, could he?

Alex sat calmly as though he did this kind of thing every day.

The man continued feel up Alex's leg until he got to the boy's belt pulling it out she could see a several pouches of who knows what, a dart gun and small gun all in the holster.

'What's in the Dart Gun?'

'Horse Tranquilizer's I've been helping out at the vet's before school I accidentally pocketed the Tranquilizer I was going around after school to return it, sorry, sir.'

_Alex's P.O.V._

I knew I was in trouble when he pulled out my dart gun and gun.

'And what is the gun for?' said the detective's voice dripping with fury I wasn't scared after all I'd been tortured a few times with crazy axe wielding maniacs.

'Self defence,' I for once answered honestly but the detective didn't seem to believe me.

Obviously not as next thing I knew he was saying, 'Alex John Rider I arrest you for the murder of a woman in her mid twenties as of yet no identity,' said the man.

'I'll bet,' muttered Alex.

'What's that supposed to mean?' said Miller, 'do you know who she is?'

'That's classified,' was all I said he'd be in danger is he knew who she was and not from my people.

'Miss Bedfordshire I must ask you to accompany Mr Rider to the station as he is a minor. And Mr Rider I must read you your rights whether or not you deserve them or listen to them.'

'You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do may be held against you at court,' I yawned, 'heard it.'

I was cuffed and led away.

_Miss Bedfordshire's P.O.V._

Miss Bedfordshire was shocked, she'd liked Alex now it appeared he was murdering innocent woman like herself but he was still a student and she'd do anything to help a student in need so accompanied him to the station.

Seeing the red haired woman who was Alex's ward she gave the cuffed teen a huge hug.

'Oh Alex what have you done now?' she fretted.

Alex just gave her a look and she shut up. To Jane it looked like Alex was the guardian and not the other way round.

Alex denied the need of a lawyer and made his one phone call just saying, 'I'm at the police station charged with murder could really do with some help,' then put the phone down smiling slightly as he was led away to an interrogation room with Jack.

Mr Bray arrived a bit later and we sat beside Jack and Alex, Mr Bray uncharacteristically serious as the questioning began.


	6. DCI Miller

_DCI Miller's P.O.V._

DCI Miller couldn't believe it a sixteen year old boy with a good upbringing and record until his Uncle's death over two years ago had rose until he committed mutter but sitting beside the pretty natural blonde and gorgeous red head. Both the boy and his guardian looked older than their years.

'Interviewing Suspect Alex John Rider with guardian Jack Sara Starbright, Headmaster Henry James Bray and School Secretary Jane Helen Bedfordshire by Detective Chief Inspector Frank Nigel Miller and Detective Inspector Robert Michael Black.

'Now where were you between eleven and one?'

'At eleven o'clock I was with my classmates at go-karts, we finished off a eleven forty five and walked to MacDonald's getting there at twelve fifteen. I left to go to toilet at twelve twenty but seeing an old friend outside the window I caught up with her before returning to my class at twelve forty-five.'

'Very meticulous,' said Bob.

'I get easily bored,' shrugged the boy.

'Of course,' said Frank, 'now do you know the name of the woman who was murdered?'

'No,' said the boy, 'I believe I said you wouldn't find out who she was. I only know her nickname.'

'And what would that be?' said Frank.

'The Song,' was all the boy would say.

_DC Black's P.O.V._

Jack Starbright's hand had twitched at Alex Rider'sstatement it seemed this meant something to her.

'A singer?' asked Frank.

'If you wish,' an amused smirk crossing his face which Bob wondered about.

_Alex's P.O.V._

'If you wish,' I smirked amused The Song was called The Song because she would sing for her druggies or before she killed someone but seeing the look on the two detectives faces they were not amused. My teacher and secretary were looking at me something akin to disgust.

'Where did you meet?' asked the detective.

'No comment,' I said not wanting to go into it.

'Of course not,' said the detective.

'Now who were you talking to?'

'When?' I asked.

'When you ditched you classes,' said Miller impatiently.

'Rosie Fray,' I said.

'Where did you meet her?' asked Black.

'Hospital when I was in for appendicitis,' I replied lying professionally.

'We'll check her out,' scowled Miller whose emotions were far too easy to read.

'Why did you kill the woman?' asked Miller.

'Who said I did?' I asked.

There was a tick going in Miller's neck he was an angry man I saw.

'You keep up a temper like that and you're going to have an heart attack,' I said cheekily.

'Alex!' said Jack warningly.

'Where were we Miller?' I asked.

'Yes,' said Miller quickly, 'your clothes are covered with her blood; you've got a bruise where she fought back –'

I smiled at this, 'it wasn't her?' I said.

'Who was it?' asked Black.

'Rosie, I left her without a number for six months and well she got angry at me for sleeping with her and ditching her,' he said looking embarrassed.

'Okay so it was this Rosie I'll have to check up with her but that doesn't explain her blood on you or your blood on her.'

'No,' agreed me not offering anymore.

'You do realise your facing time?' said Black.

I just smiled knowing nothing was further from the truth.

'Do you have any explanation?' asked Black.

'You'd never believe me,' I said.

'Indulge me,' said Miller.

'No can do,' I smiled.

_Miller's P.O.V._

The boy was in a cell.

Miller was at his wits end what was it with this boy what was he hiding. How could he keep so cool? What did his guardian know? Why did he kill the woman? Why was he afraid of the boy? There were so many questions and not enough answers.

Bob seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

'Come on Bobby you must have some idea what's going on?' said Frank annoyed that for once the psychologist didn't seem to have any idea what was going on as much as he took the Mickey out of Bob he was essential for their team and Bob knew it. That's why he was so goddamn arrogant all the time.

'I have no idea,' said Bob, 'I've never met anyone like Alex Rider he's intriguing.'

'He's annoying,' muttered Frank.

'No it's like he's used to being interrogated and so it doesn't faze him,' said Bob. 'He seems to be wise beyond his years have you seen his eyes?'

'I try to ignore them,' admitted Frank.

'That's because their too old for his years I don't know who he is or what he is but he's carrying some great secret –'

'He's murdered a defenceless woman,' interrupted Frank.

'No there's something more how can a good child take a hundred and eighty degree turn over night.'

'His Uncle,' said Frank.

'No he was fine for the first few weeks and he's not depressed but something has happened it's like he's seen too much, way too much, but what …'

He trailed off.

'If this is one of your conspiracy theories what is it this time aliens, magic, vampires or MI6.'

'Just because your too blind to see them doesn't mean that they're not there!'


	7. John Crawley

_John Crawley's P.O.V._

He had just settled down to a mid morning snack when he got a phone call from Agent Rider saying that the police had identified him as Alice Cook (or The Song's) killer. He briefly wondered how it had happened.

But pulling out the records he soon understood that the boy had been injured and had spilt blood on the woman. He also still had the gun used to kill her as well as some of her blood on her.

Quickly the agent got a company car and went down to the station as quickly as possible given traffic and distance.

Getting out of the bullet proof car he walked quickly into the main police station and showed his ID and got the familiar look of fear and awe before asking to see DCI Miller.

In the interrogation room with Alex Rider and his guardian as well as a couple of teachers and his partner.

He knocked.

He was admitted.

'Hello I am Agent Crawley of MI6 we would like to help with this investigation but first I must insist that you sign the Official Secrets Act.'

'Why?' asked DC Black.

'What I am going to tell you contains one of the states biggest secrets,' said Crawley.

Rider gave him a look and he nodded by the looks of it Black had not missed the exchange but then he was a trained psychologist.

_DC Black's P.O.V._

He had noticed John Crawley and Alex Rider share a look over this secret. Nobody else had noticed. Both Crawley and Rider had the same look in their eyes, a haunting look that and deadened quality which showed they had no mercy.

What the hell was a teenager doing with MI6?

'Okay,' said Bob his curiosity getting the better of him as always, this was way he became a policeman because he wanted to know the truth. It started out as reading detective novels and watching crime dramas and escalated to studying Psychology and Law at Durum University.

Frank gave him a wary glance but with a sigh said, 'fine I'll sign the ruddy form.'

'Thank you,' smiled Alex Rider looked pleased and more than a little wary.

'Miss Bedfordshire, Mr Bray would you care to sign,' asked Crawley.

'Or what?' said the Headmaster.

'Or you do not listen to what is said here,' said Alex Rider calmly.

_Miss Bedfordshire's P.O.V._

She looked from Alex to the MI6 agent seeing some strange similarity between the two.

Would they finally work out the mystery of Alex Rider?

Looking at her boss it seemed that he was thinking the same thing.

'Sure,' said the Headmaster and Miss Bedfordshire nodded.

'What 'bout them?' asked DCI Miller.

She had wondered the same thing.

'We've already signed,' said Alex smiling as though this was an amusing game of rounder's.

Why had he signed the Official Secrets Act?

'Plus,' said Jack in her American twang, 'we have logical reasons to keep quiet.'

Alex and Crawley shot him annoyed looks and she tried to repress a shudder at their deathly looks. Jack shot her a reassuring smile looking tired.

Together the three men and one woman signed the Official Secrets Act.

Crawley gave a tight lipped smile, 'good. Now onto business the woman is a assassin and Drug dealer known as The Song –'

'Because she calls her Druggies with a song and before killing her victims she will sing,' said Alex quietly.

All the civilians but Jack turned to stare at Alex in shock, 'how do you know?' whispered Miss Bedfordshire.

'I haven't been sick, in jail, in rehab, or mad,' said Alex smiling faintly looking amused. 'I've been helping out MI6.'

There was a silence as everyone processed this.

'You're a spy?' said Henry.

'That's what I said,' smiled Alex still with that cool demeanour he'd acquired due to his experiences.

'That's illegal,' growled Miller, 'he's a minor.'

'Not anymore,' said Alex.

'You weren't at fourteen,' said Black.

'The government has a knack of changing things to suit them,' said Alex frowning faintly.

'Basically,' Alex carried on, 'there was a major deal with lots of lives at stake I won't go into it but The Song was to meet a high ranking criminal from an enemy organisation. I was to take her associate and kill her; she was just a way in.'

'Why him?' asked Jack desperately.

'She likes her lovers young,' said Crawley shrugging.

'Plus I'm the expert on this organisation only one to take them on and live, twice.'

'Wow,' said Miller.

'Yes you will leave Agent Rider alone,' said Crawley.

'But you may have to stay out of the public eye for a few weeks,' said Black.

'I think we can organize that,' said Crawley.

'Where?' asked Jack.

'I'll be briefed at HQ,' said Alex.

'Look after yourself,' said Jack giving Alex a hug.


	8. Henry Bray

_Henrys Bray's P.O.V._

When Henry and the two women left the station, Jack was in tears and Jane looked like she was in shock.

'Wow,' said Henry.

'That's not what I would say about it,' frowned Jack.

'But still he is brilliant,' said Henry.

'But I lost my Alex now there's Agent Rider who is cold, hard, brutal, deadly and finds it hard to trust to people.'

'We'll do everything to help him,' said Jane.

'Thank you,' said Jack, 'but he may not let you.'


End file.
